


Keeper in You

by Enchanted_Sorceress



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Depression, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Sorceress/pseuds/Enchanted_Sorceress
Summary: Being the lover of Japan’s don of underworld is hard, especially when you are only a mere crime photo journalist.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	Keeper in You

** Akihito **

Being the lover of Japan’s don of underworld is hard, especially when you are only a _mere_ crime photo journalist. All ethics flies throughout the window, and you know that you would never be seen equal to your so called lover. 

He never knows how many times he being kidnapped by Asami’s enemy, as he was seen as Asami’s weakness. He can’t even have told the crime lord how thankful he is, when Asami took two bullets just for him. Deep down, still he knows that he has no value to the other man. _Worthless_. He has heard the word from the man himself, before Hong Kong episodes, and numerous time from his captor.

His pride crushed, and the reason that he only endures it, is because he is saving his money to find his own place, preparing if one day Asami getting bored of him, kicked him out from the penthouse. Without he realised, his insecurity changes him from being the loud, happy and optimist Akihito to a quiet and reserved.

** Asami **

He tries calling his young lover, only to be directed to voice mail. He knew that Akihito already at the penthouse, as the guards that he assigned for his lover reported that Akihito has finished his assignment and directly went home. Opening the CCTV installed in the house, he looked through the footage and feeling satisfied when he saw his lover in his work room, maybe editing pictures on his laptop.

He knew there is something wrong happening as Akihito being more reserved than ever, especially after the episode with the Russian anti-government organization. He was livid when he found how Sakazaki treat his little kitten, telling Akihito that he will be disposed once Asami is bored with him. He first feeling betrayed when he _accidentally_ found the recorder, leading to huge argument between them, and he knew that the punishment that he gave to the younger are cruel, only making Akihito leaves the penthouse and missing for nearly two weeks. They found him hiding in one of the abandoned building near his workplace, underweight and dehydrated as he’d starved himself, just because he would not want to use the money that Asami gives him, and saves his own money for the sake of wanting to pay rent on his own. His fiery spirit rejected his guards’ pleas, until Asami himself hauled the younger into the limousine, Akihito screaming hysterically. 

For the first time in his life, he fell lost. Not knowing how to solve the problem between them. The fiery gaze and spirit from Akihito that he loves so much, turning dull, replaced with fear and confused eyes from his lover. The younger boy flinched from his every touch, and will only talk whenever being asked. Every time after their love making, Akihito would try to leave his bed, returning to his room, only staying when he asked ( _read: command_ ) him to stay. No more banter, no more cursing, no more names calling from the latter.

Kirishima, the ever loyal subordinate he is advised him to bring Akihito for psychiatric. He knew his young lover has developed the symptom of depression and anxiety. He even witnesses it first hand, watching Akihito screaming and crying in his sleep, trying to fight the demon in his sleeps. His heart crushed when he heard the boy pleads him to forgive him, to not kill him for the betrayal. He knew that he is the centre of Akihito’s nightmare.

Akihito rejected the ideas going to psychiatrics, laughing ( _dully_ ) telling them that he is okay. He is getting more quiet than ever, and started to neglect his own work, his passion. He started to sleep so much, did not want to leave the house, holed up in his work room, only going out when his jobs required. His body started to shrink and Asami could see the bones protruding from his ribs, making it too painful to watch. He, Kirishima and Suoh has to force feed him just to have the photographer vomitting his food few minutes later.

Asami’s musing interrupted by a phone call. He knew that he has no choice but turns to the one call in order to save his lover sanity. He just hopes that this will work.

The dinner they had is a quiet one, with Asami eating _Sukiyaki_ and Akihito _tries_ to finish his snack. When Asami finishing his meal, he gets up abruptly, making his lover flinched. The action makes his heart ached, but he willed himself, knowing this is the last resort he needs to do before sending Akihito to a psychiatric.

“Akihito,” and he could see his lover went rigid. “Accompany me tonight at Sion,” and the younger looked at him, aghast with his request.

“B-But why???” The boy looked at him with fear, “Oo…okay,” agreement, only it sound so hollow. Not wanting to endure more heart ache, he pulled the boy towards him, crushing their mouth together, trying to put everything into that one desperate kiss.

When they are apart, wide hazel eyes looked straight into him, shocked. He knew that his feeling has being conveyed to the boy, when tears suddenly fall from the Hazel eyed.

“Can you please accompany me, tonight?” he said while caressing the boy cheeks softly. The boy nodded, while trying hard not to sob. He knew there are a lot to pick with the boy after tonight’s meeting. “I wanted you to meet a family member. He is keen to know my lover,”

“What?” and there the tone of voice that he missed so much. “Who’s your lover, bastard?” only now the usual annoyed tone being replaced with a fond tone.

“A blond brat who likes to go missing and gives Suoh’s headache,” he said teasingly. A genuine smiles etched on his lips, while ruffling the blond hair. Akihito swats his hand before going into the washroom getting ready for the night.

******************************************** **Sion** ******************************************************

The one place that Akihito really wanted to avoid is Sion. Remembering every time before when the other patron looking him in disdain, of course he hated it whenever Asami parades him throughout the club. He really hated there whenever he saw the heated glance the other patrons give to Asami, and the hidden sneer towards him.

Asami leads them towards the VIP section, where a man wearing three piece suits as expensive as Asami’s and a beautiful woman in his age wearing a modest blouse with a jacket and a formal pants waiting for them. He could see that both of them are heavily guarded, as he saw few man standing few metre behind. Both of them stands and greets both he and Asami while his lover greeted both of them warmly.

“Aki, this is my cousin, Jared and his spouse, Renee. They hold the Korean market. This is Akihito, my lover,” and the man held out his hand, a gesture for a handshake. Akihito was too stunned to react, surprised that Asami blatantly introduce him as his lover. Both Jared and Renee chuckled looking at Akihito’s reaction.

“Ryuichi, he is young, you cradle-snatcher,” Jared laughed teasingly, while Akihito turned crimson, mortified with the turn of event. Asami still calm, knowing well his cousin antics.

“Says the one who’d marry at a young age,” Asami mused. Renee only smiles calmly, staring at all the men, while sometimes writing down on his tablet. It looks like the lady is still working.

“Renee onee-sama, are you still working? Do you need a proper place for you to finish your task?” Kirishima suddenly came besides them, offering the lady in complete secretary manner. Renee smiles thinly, looking back to his husband, as it is asking for permission, received a nod from both Asami and Jared.

“Can I use your office, Ryuichi? Do you have any editing software?” Renee asks Kirishima, only her eyes on Akihito, making Akihito squirms besides Asami. Asami chuckles softly, pulling him closer.

“I do, though it hasn’t been used because it not my cup of tea. That is for Akihito,” That only need Akihito to rile up as usual.

“Why the hell you put an editing software in your office computer, bastard???” he said, annoyed and Asami just pull him closer, grabbing his chin towards him.

“So that you don’t have to worry about your work when I need you in Sion,” and he felt the crime lord gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. He knew his face already resembles a tomato, not used with Asami’s public display of affection.

He could hear Jared’s boisterous laugh and feeling wanted to find a hole to hide himself. For the first time in a long time, he feels so calm sitting beside the crime lord.

“Akihito, you are a photographer, right? Maybe you can help me editing some of my piece? I need to submit my assignment in few hours,” Renee asks him politely, a request that he can’t even denied. The lady soft nature is really unlike the snobbish wife of other _oyabun’s wife_ that he used to meet. Asami waves to Kirishima, instructing him to bring both him and Renee to his office.

*********************************************************************************************************

They went out from the VIP room, sauntered through Sion dance floor when heard few patron’s hush gossiping about both of them. He glanced at Renee, who seems unperturbed by the harsh words flying through Sion.

‘Isn’t that Asami’s and Jared’s mistress?’ ‘They look so…… normal,’ ‘Gold diggers!’ ‘I bet next year both will be dumped,’ and much more harsh words that starting to crush Akihito’s heart. Knowing how true the words are. Asami will be bored of him and dumped him.

“Akihito…” Renee soft voice pulled him from his dark thoughts. He realised that he already in Asami’s office, with Kirishima already giving them the privacy with everything needed ready. He gave the other small smile.

“What can I help you, Madam?” He pushed back all the thoughts, focusing on the task. Renee chuckled softly.

“Oh Aki-chan. Just call me Nee-chan. Ryuichi is not exaggerating, you are really endearing.”

“Asami told you about me?” all this while he thought he being the _hidden_ lover. Renee smiles widely, while nodding.

“Here, I need to submit this article by midnight. Having problems in editing the photos. Could you help me?” and he could see few photos of motorcycles crashing blaring on the pc. Taking his place, he started doing his magic.

“You still working, onee-chan? What are you doing?”

“I’ve done a few odd jobs, Akihito. Now, I am an editor for _Everything_ Crime Department,” She explained calmly. Akihito looked at her in awe.

It seems their work took almost an hour to finish, with Akihito’s perfection of photo’s editing accompanying Renee’s writing, they managed to complete the article. Kirishima and Suoh have sent refreshment for them, while informing them that Jared and Asami has going out to deal with _their_ business matters and both of them need to wait in Asami’s office.

Akihito, although despised being there, knew that Asami do have a living quarter in the office, which he knew that Renee aware about it. They are lounging at the living room, watching TV when he can’t hide his curiosity about the woman besides him.

One thing that he notices about Renee is, she’s not the typical _Oyabun’s Wife_ , the one that he always meets, wearing skimpy outfit while clinging and seducing their so-called husband, while behaving like a slut. The kind that he hates the most. In fact, Renee and Jared behaves similar with him and Asami, with Jared keeps pulling Renee towards him. He knew under her jacket, she does hides her gun, he accidentally saw the weapon peaking from the inside her jacket compartment.

“With Jared-sama wealth, why are you still working?” he tries to ask, hoping that he would not offended Renee. The lady, still in his calm demeanour, smiles thinly.

“Why would you still working, Aki-chan?” and he stares at her, shocked, unable to answer her, himself. Renee slowly pulls his hand, clasping his hand in both her hand. “I know what you are facing right now, in fact, I understand it more than anyone. I think that is the reason why Ryuichi wanted you to meet me,”

And Akihito do not know whether to feel offended or sad, for Asami brings him to meet Renee just for them to belittle his feelings.

“Whatever you thinking, stop it! Ryuichi is worried about you. We already know about you after Fei Long brought you to Hong Kong. He told everything about you to us, Akihito,” and he do not know what to feel knowing Asami makes his being known to his family member. Without he realised, tears fallen from his eyes.

Renee sighed, pulling Akihito into her arms. She lets the younger sobs, knowing it would lessen whatever turmoil in Akihito’s mind.

“Akihito, I need to know something. Do you love Ryuichi?” and she could feel the subtle nod from him, making her smiles while patting his back like a mother comforting her child. “He loves you too, only he is a man of action, not words.”

Akihito, already calm could only stares at her, hazel eyes wide, shocked. Renee grins widely, knowing that Ryuichi will be sulking knowing that she already told the photographer about the ‘accidentally drunk asking how-to-make-a-love confession’ by the great Asami Ryuichi.

“But I have no value, Nee-chan. Even Asami told me that. He will get bored of me. I am filthy, weak, worthless. I won’t ever be his equal,” the self-hatred. Renee watch the brief fiery spirit that flickers through the night dimmed.

“He always sees you as equal, Aki-chan. Only, not in his line of business. He told Jared about his slip up, but it is actually having another meaning for him. You are _invaluable_ , no value could be put on you. You are important to him, someone who fills the void in his dangerous life. The one who makes his life normal, so don’t you ever think that you are worthless,”

“Onee-chan…”

“I’ve been married to their family for 15 years, and being with Jared and Ryuichi from the age of 15. So, I know them longest, knows every quirks of Ryuichi. Don’t doubt it whatever he’d done for you,”

“Why are you still working, Onee-chan?” the important question. The key to everything.

“Apart I hate to rely financially on my husband, it is also important for me to preserve who I am without straying too far into _their_ world. Besides, I love showing the world the dark side of reality in writing. Why do you still be a photographer, Akihito?” and Akihito realised that Renee’s is really similar to him.

“I love to see the truth using my viewfinder,”

“Then it should be settled,”

“Thank you Nee-chan,”

“Now you understand everything, can you show me your parkour skills, tomorrow?” Renee smiles evilly, while Akihito saw Suoh’s face turned into horror. The He nodded in glee. At last!

“Renee Onee-sama, please don’t encourage him. Shiba is on leave, I have other responsibility and both of you are needed on tomorrow’s dinner,” ‘Suoh said panicky, knowing if Akihito started to parkour, they will be facing hell if he suddenly run away.

“Hushh you, Kazumi. I miss running wild throughout Tokyo. He will be with me entire time,” and Suoh could only pray that one of Jared’s guard have the capability chasing both troublemakers.

** Suoh  **

It is nearly 2.00 am when he sends both master back to their home. Never once he thought that he will be missing the loud and cheerful _brat_ antics that now has becoming his another master. He is grateful that he could listen the _brat_ cheerful ranting tonight, telling his master about his plan with the Crime Lord’s cousin, while he could see the soft and fond smiles that rarely shown from the stoic man. he and Kirishima pray for them that eventually the happiness and normal life for both master will be restored.

**-END CHAPTER 1-**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical error and mistakes. This is just a vomiting of words. Hope who ever read this junk would enjoy this.


End file.
